Dustfinger
WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! Dustfinger is a fire-eater and the owner of the horned marten Gwin. Biography Original Inkheart ''history Dustfinger was born in the kingdom of Argenta, where he grew up along with The Black Prince, with whom he apparently got into great mischief from the fact that the two were pilloried together at age 11 : Dustfinger is a fire eater who was plucked from a different world along with Capricorn and Basta through a fantasy novel read aloud by Mortimer Folchart. In his native world, Dustfinger has the rare ability to control fire by speaking to it, and, when he finds himself thrust into Mo's universe, he continues to make his living by busking. : Dustfinger is never seen without his pet horned marten, Gwin. His apprentice, Farid, who was also read out of his world in ''The Book of One Thousand and One Nights by Mo, is pleased to be freed from constant work and possible beatings. Dustfinger, on the other hand, longs to return to the world he had known, and seeks out a person with the same gift as Mo to read him back. Dustfinger was fated to die at the hands of Capricorn's men whilst trying to save his marten, Gwin. ''Inkheart'' ''Inkspell'' ''Inkdeath'' Physical Appearance Personality Dustfinger is more or less a paradox. He is compassionate yet detached, and is expression his always that of indifference. He is no open book, so is never easy to tell what he is thinking. He often displays many cowardly characteristics. He betrays his friends for personal gain and runs away from a fight. He shows a conscience, however, as he is often haunted or guilty about his actions. His heart is in the right place, and he sometimes exhibits rare shows of extreme bravery. He is very independent and reserved. Relationships Roxane Roxane is Dustfinger's devoted and beautiful minstrel wife. She loves him very much, but loathes the fact that he just can't bring himself to settle down and is always disappearing. She had suspicions of Dustfinger's unfaithfulness to her after he returns from his ten-year absence, but accepts him back into her house with relief and love. Roxane is a skilled healer, and learned much of what she knows from Nettle, perhaps the most skilled healer in all of the Inkworld. She grows many of the healing herbs on her farm. She also has a son, by another man, named Jehan. Farid Farid is amazed by Dustfinger's skill with fire. He is extremely devoted to Dustfinger, so much so that Roxane suspects that Farid was Dustfinger's son by another woman during his absence. Farid later becomes Dustfinger's apprentice. Mortimer Folchart Mortimer (Mo), a Silvertongue and friend of Dustfinger's, read Dustfinger out of the fantasy novel "Inkheart" before the events of Inkheart. ''At first, Dustfinger was skeptical as to Mortimer's loyalties, but eventually becomes a devoted friend to him and his daughter, Meggie. Theresa Folchart Theresa (Resa) is Mortimer's wife who took the place of Dustfinger in the novel ''Inkheart Gwin Gwin is Dustfinger's pet horned martin. Gwin follows Dustfinger wherever he goes and is completely loyal to his master, protecting Dustfinger from anything and/or anyone Gwin considers a threat. He is usually perched on Dustfinger's shoulders and will not think twice to bite. Gink Another horned marten, Gink is found by Dustfinger antagonizing Roxane's chickens on the minstrel woman's farm in Inkspell. He immediately takes a liking to Gink, and takes her wherever he goes. At first, Gink fights over Dustfinger with Gwin, but eventually they become good friends.Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Inkheart Characters Category:Inkspell Characters Category:Inkdeath Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire-eaters